


sex and violence

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe – Yakuza, Anal Sex, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: У Куроо, кажется, фут-фетиш.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	sex and violence

— Подумай-ка еще раз, — Ойкава демонстрирует отличный уровень растяжки и сносит Куроо с ног точным бразильским ударом с разворота по лицу.

Куроо стирает с разбитых губ кровь и хрипло смеется. У Ойкавы очень тяжелые ботинки.

У Куроо, кажется, фут-фетиш.

Клановые разборки всегда радуют изощренной психопатией и количеством крови. Прислать Ойкаву, конечно, было идеальным решением для Сейджо-кай. Пугающая репутация шла впереди него.

— Хэй, Ойкава, — тянет Куроо.

Он откидывается затылком на стену и чуть склоняет голову к плечу.

Ойкава бросает на него безразличный холодный взгляд, но делает шаг и опускается на корточки почти вплотную.

Кивает вопросительно.

— Мы могли бы обойтись без насилия, — Куроо скалится окровавленными зубами. — Ты же знаешь, как я слаб перед твоей красивой мордашкой, — подается вперед, — жаль портить.

— О-о-о-й, Тецу-чан, — тянет Ойкава нехорошо, вцепляется жесткими пальцами в подбородок, давит большим на разбитую губу. — Конечно же, мы не обойдемся без насилия, — сокращает расстояние между их лицами до миллиметров, — ты же знаешь, как я слаб перед видом твоей крови.

Куроо скалится с омерзительно понимающим лицом, хмыкает насмешливо:

— О. Я по-о-омню.

У них двоих довольно насыщенное прошлое.

Ойкава раздраженно цокает языком, дергает Тецуро за грудки наверх, больно ударяет спиной о стену:

— Что ты помнишь, я тебя спрашиваю? — ядовито шипит в самые губы.

Куроо в ответ улыбается, как совсем отбитый. И почему, собственно, как?

Он сбрасывает руки Ойкавы с себя, делает резкий выпад, бьет коленом под дых, а потом еще раз, но уже по лицу, хватаясь за волосы на затылке.

Ойкава от ударов теряет равновесие — Куроо отталкивает его, и Ойкава валится на спину, тыльной стороной прижимает пальцы к разбитым носу и губам:

— К мордашке моей неравнодушен, говоришь? — фыркает беззлобно. — Вот пиздабол.

— Не сквернословь, Ойкава, кровь испортится, — Куроо обходит его, откровенно любуясь длинными стройными ногами в этих его тяжелых высоких ботинках.

Кстати, о безобидных кинках.

— Ты в прошлую нашу встречу, между прочим, пел комплименты моим ногам, — Куроо направляет указательный палец в лицо насмешливо скалящегося Ойкавы, — и это совсем не помешало тебе прострелить одну из них.

— Скажи спасибо, что одну, — Ойкава неприлично медленно облизывает разбитые губы, приподнимается на локтях, — и что не колено, — дергает бровями многозначительно.

Куроо шепчет: «Ну вы посмотрите на него» — в полном восторге, с нескрываемым обожанием в глазах. С оттенком между: _«Какая сука»_ и _«Моя детка»_.

Он переступает через бедра Ойкавы, прожигает его тяжелым взглядом, опускается на колени, усаживаясь сверху.

— Да бля-я-ядь, Куроо, — Ойкава смеется, запрокидывая голову. — Как же ты заебал меня.

Куроо отчетливо ощущает чужое крепнущее возбуждение, с садистским удовольствием проезжается промежностью, срывая судорожный вздох.

— Что такое, _детка_? — он издевается.

— Я тебе зубы нахуй выбью, если еще раз услышу это обращение, — ласково мурлычет Ойкава. — Объясни мне, почему каждая наша встреча заканчивается всегда одинаково?

— Очевидно, ты от меня без ума, — подмигивает, — давно бы признался.

Ойкава остатками железобетонной воли не приводит предыдущее обещание в исполнение.

— Надо было валить тебя еще в интернате.

— У тебя, кажется, дело ко мне какое-то было? — Куроо игнорирует дельные рассуждения Ойкавы, недвусмысленно ерзая на бедрах.

— У клана, — поправляет тот елейным голосом, — но если ты не трахнешь меня в ближайшие минут пять, клан встанет в очередь.

А это уже угроза.

Ойкава резко меняет их местами, наклоняется, остервенело впечатываясь в губы. Куроо судорожно избавляет их обоих от одежды, не отрываясь от горячего рта. Ойкава шипит — Куроо прихватывает зубами его разбитую губу, — запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под мокрые поцелуи.

Ойкава стонет, когда Куроо сжимает их члены в ладони, задавая темп. Куроо прижимает его к себе свободной рукой, кусает за подбородок, тонет в нарастающих по громкости звуках, которые Ойкава пытается удержать за зубами — тщетно.

Куроо рукой доводит его до яркого оргазма и иронично записывает это себе в список достижений. Ойкава, лежащий на одежде, призывно раскинувший свои идеальные модельные ноги — зрелище для сильных духом. Куроо поднимается поцелуями от живота до шеи; растягивать Ойкаву на его же сперму — дело сомнительное по всем критериям, но что есть.

— Давай уже, хватит измываться, — чуть ли не хнычет Ойкава, подмахивая бедрами в такт пальцам.

Зрелище все еще не для сердечников, Куроо держится из последних сил:

— Потерпи.

— Нет, вот как коленом мне по _симпатичной мордашке_ зарядить, это мы первые в очереди! — возмущается Ойкава, резко поднимаясь на локтях. — А как просят простого человеческого трахнуть, это мы джентльменов будем из себя ломать до последнего?!

Куроо ржет как последняя скотина, глядя на злющего Ойкаву с розовеющими скулами, наклоняется к его лицу вплотную, выдыхает в губы смешливое:

— Как же ты меня заебал.

И не дает ответить рвущееся с языка: «Еще не начинал», входя одним резким толчком почти полностью.

Ойкава хватает воздух ртом, задыхается, когда Куроо, не давая привыкнуть, ускоряется. 

Остроты ощущений добавляют свежие травмы, растекающиеся гематомами от предшествующей драки, и Куроо мимоходом думает, что в следующий раз надо бы пересмотреть устоявшийся порядок встреч. 

Ойкава кончает раньше на считанные секунды, Куроо валится рядом, пытается выровнять дыхание, под такое же свихнувшееся под боком. 

— Так что там клан от меня хотел? 

Ойкава вяло отмахивается.

— Чтоб ты съебался из нашего поля зрения, ничего нового, мог бы и не спрашивать. 

— Обсудим это в следующий раз? — Куроо нависает сбоку, дергает многозначительно бровями. 

Ойкава хрипло смеется, отпихивает его голову ладонью. 

— Мог бы и не спрашивать. 


End file.
